


The Pact

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dawn agree to meet on a beach in five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pact

They sat on the beach, watching the moonlight reflected in the water. Spike picked up a flat stone and skipped it across the surface. “Three.”

 

“Not bad.” Dawn felt around for her own missile, and threw it. It dropped in the water with a ‘plunk’. “Stop laughing. My heart’s not in it. Life sucks.”

 

He leaned back onto his elbows. “Back to school not working out for ya?”

 

“I’m sixteen now. You think I could have a life. But not one boy shows the slightest interest in me. You’d think I was a piranha.”

 

“I think you mean pariah.” He looked towards her, affection in his eyes. “You’re beautiful, Bit. ‘Probably fifty boys just tryin’ to get up the nerve to ask you out.”

 

“Yeah, right.” She sat cross-legged in the sand, dropping the grains through her fingers. “I wish you and Buffy could work things out. I know she missed you. She just won’t admit it.” She picked up a tiny shell and put it in her pocket. “Did it hurt? The soul, I mean?”

 

“Yeah. It hurt.” He leaned his head back, pursing his lips together. “Didn’t help, anyway. But I’m glad I did it.”

 

“You are such a great guy.” She moved her hand to rest on his leg. “I wish I was older.”

 

He shifted, covered her hand with his, then moved it to the sand. “Let’s make a pact. Five years from now, we’ll meet. This beach, this night, this time. You’ll be twenty-one then. I’ll still be, well, me. Things don’t work out for us, we’ll see what happens.”

 

“It’s a deal.”

 

 

The night was dark. The quarter moon cast little light, but the stars twinkled overhead. The breeze was chill. Dawn stood waiting, her hands thrust in the pockets of her overcoat.

 

Suddenly he was standing beside her. “Nibblet.”

 

“Hi Spike.” She put her arms around him, leaning her weight against him. “I’m glad you came.”

 

“I always remember a promise.” He’d missed this. “So, how’s the boyfriend workin’ out?”

 

“I think he’s going to ask me to marry him. Funny thing is, I might even say yes.” She squeezed him a little tighter. “ I always hoped she’d come around. I’m glad you’re family now.”

 

He kissed her forehead. “Me too, sis. Me too.”


End file.
